Lady Voldemort
by Helen Nurse
Summary: She was adopted by American muggles as a baby, and graduated from Hogwarts during his first ascension. He knew who she was and was determined to posess her as his own. When he returns after his rebirth, he takes her once more. But she will do everything in her power to stop him as she fights what Voldemort considers to be her destiny. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I was once a witch named Jessica Wheatley, an American that graduated from Hogwarts in 1961. At the top of my class and a muggleborn Gryffindor, I was recruited by the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. As soon as I finished basic training, I was given a squad of witches and wizards that under me were tasked to end the so-called Dark Lord that had sprung up since my days in Hogwarts.

Little did I know that the Dark Lord had his best infiltrate my ranks, watching me and mine so when the time was right, they could take us all.

* * *

Then the order came to bring me to him and kill the rest of my people three years later. After being forced to watch all of them die, I was taken before him.

The Dark Lord that I had fought against was a mere eight feet away, and I couldn't use my wand to kill him. He looked at me, and said in his cold, hissing voice "Take her to the rooms I prepared for her. She is not to be harmed in any way."

I spat at him, before saying "Dark will fall and Light will shine. Someday you will meet your match and fall, and I will laugh when that day happens. You will see how badly you miscalculated, and that will be the day you die."

"I am a lot harder to kill than you think, my dear." he motioned for the two Death Eaters holding me still to take me away.

In the almost two decades that passed, he was my only visitor. I never looked at him, or spoke to him. I only looked at him by looking at a mirror, and ignored everything he said. He seemed to fixate on me and I never spoke to him. I magicked away my own voice using a wandless silent spell so I could frustrate him, which seemed to work. I wrote books on wandless magic from my own studies and experiments, seeing as I had no wand to use. But then one day, the wards on my prison fell, and I was free.

* * *

I apparated as soon as I had undid the spell that took away my voice. Taking my manuscripts with me, I went into hiding from the people that thought I was a Death Eater, even though I was simply a witch that had been held prisoner for almost two decades. Once the Death Eater hunts died down, I went through the public entrance of the Ministry of Magic saying "I am Auror Jessica Wheatley, and I have returned."


	2. Chapter 2

When I stepped out of the Phone Booth, I heard a woman scream. Then everyone stopped moving, turning to stare at me.

"Hi." I said, waving my hand. "I'm back, I guess?"

Then a large number of Aurors ran into the room and tried to stun me. I shouted "Protego!" and all of the spells missed me. "Honestly, I spend seventeen years as Voldemort's prisoner, and this is the reception I get?" I was more than a little tired at this point, and I glared at them before saying "I wish to speak with the current Minister of Magic and the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. I have vital information concerning the followers of Voldemort."

* * *

After a few hours, both Headmaster Dumbledore and Minister Fudge arrived and I told them everything I possibly could about my seventeen years as Voldemort's prisoner. Once I was done, I sat back in the chair I had been brought with a sigh, saying "I only hope that he will never return." I looked at both the Headmaster and the Minister before saying "I will notify Professor Dumbledore on a weekly basis of my whereabouts. Voldemort has a fixation with me, and I don't know why. If I disappear, then start looking for his return. Because he hinted that it took a lot to kill him, and I think it is because he has made multiple Horcruxes. If I am right, which I hope I am wrong, he will be very difficult to kill. I just worry, because if I am right, then the generation that has been born over the past few years will be forced to fight again, and I fear that we may not win."

I rose from my chair, and left the room, making my way to the Auror's Offices. Once I arrived, I asked one of the disguise witches to fix me up, since I had definitely seen better days. After that, I was allowed to take what I had left with the Auror's Office that day seventeen years prior. It was all there, the key to my house, which I'd bought when I graduated from Hogwarts, my key at Gringotts, and the keys to my car.

I walked up to Scrigemour, a man who knew me from our days before my disappearance and said "Where's my Ford Angela?"

"I think Weasley has it in storage."

I cursed quietly to myself as I walked over to where I could view the map and found Arthur Weasley's office. Once I arrived, I asked him "Where is she?"

"Who?" he replied, looking at me as if I was a madwitch.

"My Ford Angela. Where is she?"

"She's at the Burrow. And I bought her from the Ministry seven years ago. They sold almost everything they could of yours to help pay for the fight against You-Know-Who."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. We didn't know that you were alive."

"Of all the Bull!... Ok, NOW I have a reason to yell at Fudge, Damn him to hell and beyond, I am mad now." I left Weasley in a state of confusion, and stormed off to find the Minister.

Once I made it to his office, I stormed in and yelled at him "YOU COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE THREAT WAS OVER TO SEE IF I'D RETURN, COULD YOU? YOU UTTER IDIOT! I SPENT SEVENTEEN YEARS AS VOLDEMORT'S PRISONER, AND YOU SELL MY CAR! MY FORD ANGELA, AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE! AND APPARENTLY I AM NO LONGER A MEBER OF THE MINISTRY, SO I HAVE NO MONEY! DID YOU RAID MY VAULT TOO?"

"Yes." Fudge seemed to be afraid of me because of my anger and the fact that my hair, according to him at a much later date, started to float and crackle with magic.

"Well then, I expect every bit of money you raised from selling everything I own to be paid back with interest of fifteen percent along with the money you borrowed from my accounts. If you don't, I will cause your administration so much hell, that you will wish that you never touched my possessions."

* * *

Needless to say, all of the money returned, and I became a well known author and the highest authority on both wandless magic and Voldemort. I was consulted for multiple books on the apparently dead man that held me captive for almost two decades.

* * *

Then, the summer before the TriWizard Tournament began, I had a vision of his return. And nobody listened. Nobody cared about the Woman Who Survived anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Albus, I am telling you, I saw Voldemort, Pettigrew, and Barty Crouch Jr."

"That doesn't change the facts, Jessica. I can't help you with this." He and I both knew that the Minister thought that in the almost decade and a half since Voldemort's disappearence we had become stronger, but he refused to look for the warning signs.

I banged my fist on the table, and looked at my former Transfiguration Professor. "If the boy dies, then all hope is lost."

Albus looked down and whispered "I know."

"Then do as I am suggesting. Put him somewhere safe, and for the sake of all that is magical in this world, protect him." I paused, and looked at him in the eyes "Or, you could hire me as the new DADA Professor and I will protect him."

Albus's eyes twinkled "I think that might work. Would you like to come in on the train?"

"Yes. And I have a list of books that are required for my class." I handed him the book list.

He looked at me with a smile "Beginner's Guide to Silent and Wandless Magic? Along with three more of your books on fighting the Dark Arts both as an Auror and as Voldemort's prisoner?"

I shrugged "Best to have first hand accounts and books that the Professor is intimately familiar with instead of the old-fashioned drivel that most teachers go by."

"And you get a good profit from this."

"Nope. Half of what I'm paid for the books goes to the Orphans Fund, and a quarter of it goes to the Muggle-born Scholarships that I created for students from poorer muggle-born families."

"Sometimes I wonder why the hat didn't put you in Hufflepuff."

"She was too obnoxious. She'd have been thrown out within a week, and re-sorted into Gryffindor." the Hat said, taking my side for once.

"Thanks, Cap."

"Not a problem, Mid-shipman." The Hat joked, referring to how we addressed each other during my Sorting.

Albus looked at us, wondering if I'd ever stop surprising him. I raised an eyebrow to question him, and he chuckled. "So, do you wish to go by your famous name, or would you like to have a new Identity?"

"I can change my face easily. As for the name, I am going to use my birth name. The one on my original birth certificate from before my parents adopted me."

"What was your name?"

"Amy Alvomot Riddle. That was my father's wish when he left me at the orphanage." When I saw Dumbledore's questioning look I said "He named me. I think My mother's name was Amelia or something like that."

"Tom."

"Who?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is an anagram for 'I am Lord Voldemort'. My dear, are you sure that is your name?"

"Yes." I replied with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Amy, your father is the Dark Wizard that calls himself Lord Voldemort."

"Wait..." I wrote down my name, and found to my great disappointment that my name was another anagram. 'I am Lady Voldemort' "Professor? I think my birth-father marked me."

He looked at what I had written. "I am so sorry, my dear. Would you like to stay here at the school until the day the train comes?"

"Yes. Would you mind accompanying me to my flat to bring all of my papers and supplies here? I'd also like to see Severus before we go. I'll meet him in my new office.

* * *

Once I was there, I put in place my usual warding spells for the doors to my private quarters, and protective spells in my office. Then Severus walked into my office.

"Hello, Sev."

"Who are you?" he asked, wondering why I had asked him to meet me here.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot I'd changed faces." I morphed into the one he remembered, short brownish red hair and grey eyes.

"Jessica." His face broke into an honest smile. "I'm glad to see you alive an well, you look fantastic. You can go back to the disguise you had on." He grinned the same goofy grin he always had when he came by to talk with me.

I returned to my natural looks. "This isn't a disguise, Sev." I had long, black hair, pale skin, and blue-green eyes like my father. "Remind you of someone?"

"The mute witch that Voldemort kept."

"I hoped that you'd remember." I smiled before saying "I need to explain a few things to you Sev. And you are the only person I can trust. Especially since the Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin."


End file.
